


Side Story: Kwon Jihae

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Series: Broken: The Series [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: Time is a bitch. The more time passes the more Jiyong fears that he will lose out on things that his career never allowed for him to do. Things like having his own children, and properly falling in love with his maknae who has been head over heels for him since age 16.





	Side Story: Kwon Jihae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is at odds with himself, torn between things he wants for his life and things that he doesn't want to give into as an omega. A desire for children is one such thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT FIRST OFF, this will all make more sense if you read the main story first. The main story isn't Nyongtory but it kinda sets out some of the story line with Jiyong and Seungri. But also it'll help for you to understand why Mino is so important. 
> 
> For those of you who don't heed my warning here is a little summary of the stuff that is said/hinted at in the main story in regards to Nyongtory, as well as a little summary of Mino and why he is important: 
> 
> Throughout the main story and since he was in his late 20's Jiyong has always been shown as a high class omega who doesn't like being tied down. He would sleep with who he wanted when he wanted to, and was notorious for not sleeping with anyone more than once. Seungri is one of the only exceptions since he and Seungri have been sleeping together since they were trainees when Jiyong got his first heat. Seungri and Jiyong are very close and have a long history of decidedly sexual teasing between them, but Jiyong is 100% the one in control. In bed Seungri is in control, but Jiyong runs the relationship as the control freak he is. 
> 
> With Mino he is together with Namjoon (from BTS) and they have a very bad relationship - Namjoon is very bad to him. Jiyong is like the older brother to Minho who beats the shit out of Namjoon verbally whenever he is being an asswipe. Mino and Jiyong are very close and care for each other/support each other a lot. Whenever Mino and Namjoon fight Mino usually goes and curls up on Jiyong's couch and Mino is one of the people Jiyong goes to whenever he is having a bad day.

It was a cold winter night in Seoul as Jiyong and Minho walked down the street together, sipping from hot Starbucks drinks as they went - both bundled in thick jackets, scarves, gloves, and beanies.

“What’s wrong? You are really out of it lately hyung.” 

Jiyong shook his head. 

“I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” 

The younger omega raised a brow. 

“Hyung, I have known you since I was a teenager. The last time you were like this was that few years of really brutal depression you suffered through around the time we debuted.” 

There was a brief silence between the two. 

“Okay fine, there is something wrong - I just don’t want to talk about it.” 

Minho looked very unamused. 

“Would it have anything to do with the pregnancy test I found in your bathroom?” 

Right away the older man’s face went red and Jiyong pressed the back of his gloved hand into the red skin in the hopes of hiding it. 

“Why were you going through my stuff?” 

“I wasn’t. You left it sitting in the middle of the counter when I came to stay with you after my fight with Namjoon.” 

There was another pause as they turned a corner, headed in the direction of Aori Ramen. 

“You want kids hyung?” 

Jiyong worried his bottom lip back and forth between his teeth. 

“I don’t know… I just… I’m not getting any younger. I have been waiting and waiting, saying I would settle down once my career calmed. But it isn’t doing that and I… I am just afraid that by the time I get the courage to take a step back from my music to focus on my social life I won’t even be able to have kids anymore.”

Minho nodded. 

“I get it hyung. I have already thought about the exact same thing more times than I can count. Who would you want kids with though?” 

Jiyong didn’t reply to that, busying himself with sipping his coffee as they finally arrived at their destination - the younger holding the door. 

When the door opened the Aori Ramen staff looked up from what they were doing, a few girls smiling and blushing when they saw the people who had arrived. 

“Sajangnim! GD is here!”

Seungri was out of the back in seconds, dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone - the man heading over to the two omegas. 

“Hey hyung, Minho-ah, how was the walk? Is it cold out there?” 

Jiyong nodded as he removed his gloves. 

“Freezing, I hate this kind of weather.” 

The younger pressed warm hands to his hyung’s face, Jiyong blushing and gnawing his bottom lip a little. 

Minho was practically rolling his eyes. They were lovey dovey as always. 

“Come on hyung, I saved us a private table. You guys must be so hungry - you were working on that collab song right?” 

Both nodded as the three sat down together, Seungri handing the omegas menus. 

“Yeah, Jiyong hyung was being nitpicky again while we were recording.”

Jiyong slapped his dongsaeng’s arm and Minho groaned loudly, looking at the older omega with big eyes and pouting cutely - which only encouraged Jiyong to slap his arm again. 

“Behave.” 

Minho stuck his tongue out and Seungri was laughing as he watched the two slapping each other’s hands over top of the table. 

“I always behave hyung~” 

He instantly regretted those words when he could practically see big mouth Jiyong coming crawling out - sipping on his coffee to distract himself from what the older was about to say. 

“Ooh, like how you behave for Namjoon in bed?” 

Minho choked on his coffee, almost spitting it out - but somehow managing to restrain himself. 

“Hyung!” 

The youngest was blushing deeply now and they all laughed. 

Their meal went by peacefully, the trio chattering happily - Jiyong and Seungri practically super glued to each other’s sides.

Minho couldn’t help but notice that they were even more touchy feely than usual. Seungri had one arm around Jiyong’s hips the entire time, the omega leaning into his maknae’s side. 

They really were fond of each other

When the food was done and the plates were removed they all got up, the two omegas redressing in their winter clothing. 

“Just wait a few minutes guys, I will go get my jacket and we can head back together.”

The two were standing by the bar, leaning against the wall. 

“It’s Seungri hyung isn’t it?” 

Jiyong was confused, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Minho. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You want to have Seungri hyung’s kids don’t you?” 

Once again Jiyong’s face turned bright red - the black haired man dabbing the back of his hand against his face. 

“None of your business.” 

“I’m not saying it is a bad choice. Seungri hyung is a good guy. Much better than my mate, that’s for damn sure. He is so respectful of everyone, and looks out for omegas so much.” 

“If you think he is so sweet and respectful you obviously haven’t ever slept with him.” 

Minho tilted his head. 

“What does that mean?” 

“He is a fucking beast in bed. The epitome of sadistic alpha.” 

“You almost sound like you are complaining hyung. Don't know why you would be though - I bet it gets you wet.” 

Jiyong slapped his arm, this time for real - Minho whining. 

“Not my fault my body responds the way it does.” 

The younger laughed a little and got slapped AGAIN. 

“You would get wet for it too. Bet you already do when Namjoon acts that way towards you in bed.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” 

Both omegas were now cherry red as they shook their heads fervently. 

“N-Nothing important Seungri hyung!” 

Seungri was now dressed in a knee length coat and a scarf - the alpha raising a brow at them. 

“Did I walk in on one of those ‘omega only’ conversations?” 

“Yes,” Jiyong snapped. 

As always, the man’s blunt attitude didn’t deter him - the alpha pulling Jiyong close around his tiny waist. 

“Good, it means you will give me attention in the hopes of shutting me up hyung~” 

“I already give you enough attention you little bratty maknae.”

They all stepped outside, the three glancing around as the golden street lights illuminated falling snowflakes. 

Seungri pulled Jiyong close, gently kissing the older as Seoul’s first snowfall of the year enveloped them all. 

~*~

It was nearly 4am as Jiyong sat at his desk in his studio in the YG building - running both hands through his hair as he struggled to get music down on the pad of paper in front of him. 

Time was a bitch. 

Why did things have to change so easily and so fast? 

He missed the days when he still had years upon years left to contemplate and procrastinate on what he wanted to do later on in life. 

Yet now his time to make such decisions was running out, if he continued to ignore it all and focus on his music he knew opportunities were going to start slipping away. 

Opportunities like having his own children. 

He was nearly 40 now, which meant that his fertility was going to start dropping very fast. On top of that his heats were going to stop within the next ten years. Without heats his chances of having a child were very slim. 

Not so much because omega fertility dropped drastically when their heats ended. It didn’t. Omega fertility was still around 70% success rate once their heats ended, but during heat it was far easier to get pregnant - the success rate was nearly 99% during heats. 

But more-so than the slight drop in fertility, the problem was that without heats Jiyong would no longer have an excuse to sleep around. 

Though he didn’t sleep around much anymore - by which he meant that he didn’t sleep with anyone other than Seungri, but said that he did so that he didn’t make the alpha feel tied down. 

Their relationship had always been open and non-restrictive since as early as their trainee days. Jiyong didn’t want to try and change that and end up losing his relationship with the younger all together. 

The omega stood, looking at himself in the mirror as he paced. 

After a few minutes he stopped, standing with his side to the full length mirror, watching himself as he brought hands to his abdomen. 

He could practically see himself standing there, holding a swollen belly in both of his slim hands. 

It was all just a constant fight between what he wanted in his future, and the things that he didn’t want to give into as an omega. 

The more he thought about it the more he wanted his own child, but he also didn’t. He didn’t want to end up as the pregnant omega who was stuck at home raising his alpha’s kids - forced to be some alpha’s bitch. 

He wouldn’t be that omega. It wasn’t who he was. 

“Hyung?” 

The man almost jumped out of his own skin, hands instantly moving away from his abdomen as he turned to see his maknae there. 

“Lee Seunghyun, what in the world are you doing here at 4am?” 

The alpha laughed softly as he walked in and put two bags of food from McDonalds down on the table. 

“I might ask you the same question.” 

Jiyong walked over to Seungri, watching as the man removed all of the food out of the bag - the younger pulling him close right away. 

“You bought way too much food. It’s almost as though you knew I was here.” 

Seungri laughed again. 

“YG Sajangnim actually asked me to come.” 

Jiyong raised a brow. 

“Why?” 

“Isn’t your heat soon? You know how he doesn’t like the omegas to be on their own a lot when their heats are getting close.” 

The omega scoffed. 

“Why send you then?” 

He was eating some of the 40 fucking chicken nuggets that Seungri had bought when he felt lips against his ear. 

“So that when it does come I can fuck you till you cry and hang you off my knot like the good little omega you are,” the alpha murmured softly. 

Jiyong swallowed hard, a blush starting to creep up over his cheeks. 

God he would be so embarrassed if anyone ever found out that Seungri dirty talked to him like this, and more so if they ever found out that he got off on the alpha's filthy words.

“I don’t understand why I had to end up stuck with a perverted little alpha for a maknae,” he said in an attempt at being coy. 

The smirk plastered on the alpha’s face wasn’t lessening. 

“So that you had someone to fuck you in all the right ways of course.” 

They had barely eaten any of the food when Jiyong pulled the younger down onto the couch with him, lips locked together tightly as the omega hooked his legs around Seungri’s hips. 

By the time morning came the studio needed a new couch, and Jiyong needed new pants - the ones he had been wearing now stained with the alpha’s cum. 

~*~

Only a few days had passed since their little stint at the studio when Jiyong went into heat, the omega instantly calling his maknae. 

By the time Seungri arrived at the man’s luxury apartment in Gangnam Jiyong was already desperate, laying on his stomach with his hips in the air - fucking himself on four of his own fingers. 

It wasn’t enough, not enough pressure, not thick enough, not hard enough, not deep enough. 

The omega almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone pulling his hand away so that his fingers slid out of his hole. 

He turned to look at Seungri but the younger was already completely entranced by what he was doing, standing on his knees and watching Jiyong’s erotic expressions as the alpha pushed two fingers in and spread them wide. 

“You should have called me last night when you felt it coming on, then you wouldn’t be so desperate now Jiyongie.” 

In the back of his mind he knew that he should argue, but instead he whined softly - arching up into the man’s actions as those damn fingers rubbed against his inner walls. 

Seungri pushed a third finger in, loving the way Jiyong shuddered beneath him when he curled his fingers just right. 

“So pretty little omega, look at how much your body is begging for me and my dick~” 

Jiyong furrowed his brows until the alpha pressed into his prostate, the omega crying out and clinging onto the pillow under his chest. 

“Asshole,” he muttered under his breath - Seungri laughing and leaning down. 

“No hyung. I am not an asshole - but I will burried in yours soon.” 

The older pulled away, pushing Seungri back by the shoulders and rolling onto his back - pulling the younger down to him. 

“You are taking so damn long. Just hurry up and fuck me already.” 

The maknae laughed, unzipping his pants at a horrendously slow pace before freeing his erection from tight briefs. 

“So needy Jiyongie~”

Jiyong was about to retort when the alpha slowly began to slide into him, the older man digging finger nails into Seungri’s arms and throwing his head back - moaning and whining loudly. 

“S-So good~” 

The younger man’s thrusts were tauntingly slow as he pressed in and pulled out repeatedly. 

The omega’s pretty face was contorted in pleasure as the alpha slowly fucked into him, but it completely changed when the younger suddenly snapped his hips forward and began to fuck him hard and fast - the slender man clinging onto his maknae’s larger form. 

Seungri loved the older man's heats. Usually Jiyong was so in control of everything, and while he wasn't complaining it was nice to have a little bit of his own control now and then. In the end he was used to Jiyong being the one in control, as the leader of Big Bang the omega had always been the one with all of the say in matters. Jiyong's opinion trumped all else and YG worshiped the man as though he were the sun. 

Heats were the only time where the maknae was in control and he loved to have his hyung beneath him, writhing and moaning and begging for it harder and deeper. 

Despite his love of the control, he also understood that there were certain responsibilities that came with such control. He was responsible for taking care of Jiyong when the heat made it so that he couldn't take care of himself.

Days passed by like nothing, the two constantly repeating the cycle of: eat, drink water, fuck, shower, change the sheets, sleep. 

It was a cycle Jiyong absolutely despised when he was on his own, but whenever his maknae was there to help him with his heat it didn’t matter as much. Seungri would do most of it, cooking or ordering food for them, changing the sheets, running the shower to the temperature he knew the omega liked best, and constantly making Jiyong drink water so that he didn’t get too dehydrated. 

The one thing Seungri didn’t do was make sure Jiyong took his morning after pills, especially since the omega was usually very good about remembering them. He had not forgotten them even once during his heats when they were younger - but now he found that he actually wanted to forget them. At least then he wouldn’t be warring with feelings of guilt for not taking them. 

For the first time in his life Jiyong actually forgot his morning after pills, and neither of them noticed until days after it ended when the omega saw the bottle sitting undisturbed in his bathroom cabinet.

~*~

Jiyong was pacing back and forth through his living room, constantly looking at the little white stick on the counter to see if it was working yet - anxiety lacing itself into his small frame. 

He wasn’t entirely sure of whether he wanted it to be one of the little blue negative signs, or if he did want to look and find a pink plus sign awaiting him. 

Jiyong knew that if that pink symbol appeared nothing would be the same. 

Everything would change, but maybe that was a good thing. 

As long as Seungri didn’t reject them he would be fine. 

He honestly didn’t know why he was so worried about getting rejected. Seungri adored him with everything he had, there was no way his little panda would leave him.

Or at least that was what he was hoping. 

Jiyong was no stranger to being dumped on his ass by arrogant alphas. 

A few minutes had passed and the Omega dared a glance at the test, breathing in sharply when he saw the little pink symbol he had been expecting. 

The world seemed to come to a stop around him and the only thing that went through his mind was ‘what now?’.

Did he tell Seungri? Did he hide it? 

Everything suddenly felt so much more real. This wasn't just his imagination anymore, this was a real living child inside of him. This was a tiny, delicate human being that was completely dependent on him to survive. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what would be best for him - for his child. 

The man looked at the clock where it read 6am and snatched his phone up off the counter - calling YG’s cell to inform the man that he wouldn't be in for a bit since he was 'sick’. 

The moment he was done on the phone he headed to his bedroom, putting on some random historical drama and turning his bed into a nest of every pillow and blanket he could find. 

Once the nest was complete he curled up in it, tightly hugging his massive panda stuffed animal that a fan had given him. 

He honestly wasn’t sure he was even processing all of this properly. He was going to actually have a baby. He would carry it inside his body for months and then would spend many painful hours pushing it back out of his body. He would spend years taking care of that child, and ultimately that child would change his entire life. 

The only thing he could think about though was the loneliness plaguing his heart in that moment as the fear of Seungri’s reaction overwhelmed all rational thought, leaving him with nothing but pain and terror. 

Jiyong had never been one to break down and cry and cling onto someone for support, but in that moment it was all he wanted and he dialed Youngbae’s number on instinct alone - babbling and crying into the phone until he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is a bit of a teaser to be honest. It only really lays down the plot and gives us a general direction that we are headed in. 
> 
> Next chapter will give the actual specifics of where we are gonna be for a while and then we will just go from there. Jiyong has problems and a lot of anxiety and fear at the thought of being mated, but also at the thought of Seungri leaving him. He is just a bit of an anxious mess.
> 
> Now before anyone kills me, just wait. This Jiyong is a bit softer than main story Jiyong but with good reason. 90% of the time that we see Jiyong in the main story is when circumstances are bad. He has to be a harsher person to deal with those circumstances. This is closer to just regular everyday Jiyong. He is an emotional mess so he is too mushy this chapter but just wait a bit. 
> 
> Now I may or may not be posting a chapter of the main story tonight. I was going to, but then a fan wanted this story to be posted and it was way easier for me to just edit this rather than work on the next chapter of the main series. Especially because I was out for most of the day. 
> 
> If there isn't a chapter tonight please forgive me and it will be out over the weekend. 
> 
> Hwaiting


End file.
